Legendary
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: A young Shadow Dragon was casted out by her mother and sent to Earth's Universe as a human, the reason: the mother found out that her daughter's destiny is to overthrow her. On Earth, she meets some friends and enemies-Autobots and Decepticons. She does not relise it yet, but her destiny-if she succeds-will allow her to control Life and Death. Will she suceed or will she fail?
1. Prologue

Prologue

An Alternate Universe, a Dragon Planet:

There was a young Shadow Dragon named Blackmoon, she is destined for greatness. But her mother the Queen of the Shadow Dragons resented her: for she is not only destined for greatness, but she is also destined to end her mother's reign of evil for good. So her mother—unknown at the time—decided to change her to a human and casted her out of the Dragon Clan. Her father on the other hand, loved his sweet little girl. When he found out what his wife planned to do, it was too late! His daughter was gone forever, and his wife took over the lands—and all other Dragon types as well.

Meanwhile, young Blackmoon had crossed over into another Universe, and saw very strange and horrifying things: cars, buildings, and others. But when she was in the road, a vehicle came screeching at her and hit her causing her to black out. When she came to, she saw these strange and wierd robotic things coming toward her. Soon she will find out whom and what the things are and she will confront her mother again, but with new friends at her side she will have to go through the legendary Underworld and back in order to achieve her true destiny as a Dragon, and as a human.

It is said though, that whoever passes through the Gates of the Underworld and makes it back to the world of the living can command life and death at their finger tips or claws—for a dragon.

Cybertron: 

Orian Pax—an archivist—in the Iacon Library, he became inspired by a gladiator named Megatronus—one of the thirteen original Prime names. When both Megatronus and Orian went to the High Council of Cybertron, the members did not like what Megatronus was saying about the leadership. But when Orian spoke, he talked about non-violence and ways to change Cybertron through those ways, the Council agreed with Orian. Thus Megatron—leader of the Decepticons—was born, and he severed all ties with Orian Pax. The Great War started not too long afterwards, causing the planet to slowly die.

During the war though, Orian went to the core of Cybertron and was given a great honor by Primus himself: the Matrix of Leadership, and became Optimus Prime. But the war consumed all of Cybertron, and the Autobots left the planet to have a new life and no war. But Megatron and the Decepticons followed them to a planet called Earth, where the Autobots made new friends and allies with a select group of humans. But little did they know that a new human/dragon will come to Earth and cause a new war: to control Life and Death!

Earth Jasper, Nevada: 

Three young teenagers named Jack, Miko, and Raf, were in high school living a normal life. Until one day they met the Autobots: Jack spotted a mortal cycle (Arcee) and got on for a ride, and then the Decepticons saw Arcee and gave chase to her, ultimately Jack and Arcee became friends with Arcee being Jack's guardian. Raf became friends with Bumblebee, and he is now Raf's guardian. Miko became friends with Bulkhead and he became her guardian. Then there is Ratchet—a medic-, and recently Smokescreen—a new recruit. That is how the bond between the Autobots and three human begun, but they have been through a lot: dealing with Dark Energon and Unicron, the Iacon records and the Omega Keys, the "rebirth" of Cybertron, and the most recent: leaving Jasper Nevada forever because of the Decepticons and the possible death of Optimus Prime himself.

Megatron is now in control of Jasper, Nevada and soon the world if the he gets his hands on the Autobots. But Megatron will encounter a young human/dragon that will change his mind on taking over the Earth, and will take over life and death.


	2. Chapter 1: Science Experiment

Chapter 1: Science Experiment

"What is she?" asked a Scientist as Blackmoon realized that she could not move. "Very good question my friend. Let's eat lunch first though, and then we shall…dissect her to see what she is." another Scientist said as they left the room. 'What did the mean by that? What do they plan to do to me even?' thought Blackmoon as she tried to escape but to no avail. About two hours later, the men came back and begun their procedure. Blackmoon was in very deep agony as the knife cut into her left side deeply. "Very strange, she has normal human blood but her eyes are that of a cat and another animal. Perhaps she is a mutant animal." a Scientist spoke as he took some blood samples.

"_Release me at once_!_ Your killing me_!" Blackmoon shouted unknowingly in her language, which humans do not understand. "This thing just roared, like a dragon! I want it DEAD!" the lead Scientist yelled as the others tried to calm Blackmoon down but it was not working. As soon as she heard the order to "kill her", she freaked out so much that the youngest one in the room called for Military back up. Then to her horror, a man had injected her with something…deadly. "Now, we must get rid of this thing quickly!" a Scientist declared as the others grabbed Blackmoon's body and tossed it down the hill.

'Why are they doing this to me?! I just want to go home.' thought Blackmoon as she struggled to survive. But what the Scientist did not know was that because she is a dragon, Blackmoon can live a lot longer than a mere human could with Botulinum—it is so powerful that it has been estimated that 1 teaspoon of the poison has the potential to kill 1.2 billion people. The classic symptoms of botulism include double vision, blurred vision, drooping eyelids, slurred speech, difficulty swallowing, dry mouth, and muscle weakness. When the diaphragm and chest muscles are exposed with this compound, respiration is inhibited and unless the patient receives treatment in time, death from asphyxia results. How much time until she dies though is anywhere between four days to one week.

About three hours later she came upon a lake and decided to sleep there tonight. Meanwhile though, Ratchet saw something on his radar and went to check it out. What he saw horrified him: a young girl shivering by a cold lake. 'I wish that Jack, Miko, or Raf was here so that I could find out who she is.' thought Ratchet as he saw a young man come up to the girl. "Hey…hey it's alright I won't hurt you. I saw you come from that building over there—a bunch a Scientists live there. Why are you bleeding? Oh, no! You were experimented on, weren't you?" the man spoke as Blackmoon nodded at him. Ratchet was appalled at hearing the information, he thought it was best to sound his alarms.

"Hey, you're in luck, an Ambulance just pulled up. Let me help you get there." the man said as he helped out Blackmoon. "_Can you understand me_?" she asked weakly as the man almost dropped her at her voice/ growl. "That is kind of creepy. What are you, a dragon?" asked the man as she nodded again at him. I t all made sense to the man now: she was experimented on because she was not really a human at all but a dragon! "I'm so sorry about all of this. You really are beautiful—even though you need some clothing of course." the man said as Blackmoon gave him a puzzled look on her face. "Clothing, it's this." He continued to say pointing and pulling on his shirt.

When they got to Ratchet the man ran off, the Scientists were coming to see her dead body—he wanted to lure them away while she got to safety. About six hours later, Ratchet arrived at a hospital and Blackmoon had learned how to talk like a human, in fact her name has been changed to Dracen instead of Blackmoon—to blend in with everyone else. "Oh my! We need to get her some medical attention ASAP! She's been poisoned!" a Doctor shouted as he took her hand to comfort her. Just then Special Agent Fowler came into the room—not noticing Ratchet when he came in. "Special Agent Fowler, I got a report by some Scientists that this "girl" is some sort of mutant." Fowler said as the Doctor was enraged about what he said. "If you don't mind _Fowler_ I must see to her, she's been poisoned and is very close to death as I speak!" the Doctor huffed as he took Dracen to another room.

"I'm sorry, but the Scientists said that she roared like a dragon or something." Fowler stated as he felt really awful about all of this. Fowler not only had to deal with the Autobots being split for their own safety—and their human friends too—but now this situation as well. Then Dracen tried to talk. "The Scientists are right though, I am a Dragon. The last thing I remember though my mother wanted to talk to me about something, and then she turned me human. And humans are killed or banished on sight where I come from. So I was banished here." Dracen explained as everyone looked at her with shock and a bit of horror at her. "So it's true then, you are some unknown animal." Fowler spoke as he heard her growl at him.

"Well either way, I must attend to her." the Doctor said as he gave the antidote to Dracen. As Fowler was leaving, he saw a very familiar Ambulance. "Ratchet, is that you?" asked Fowler as Ratchet spoke up. "Special Agent Fowler it's good to see you. Did Optimus make it out alright?" Ratchet asked as Fowler shrugged, meaning he did not know. Ratchet felt really bad to leave Optimus behind like that, but he did understand the reason why though: split up in order to avoid capture by the Decepticons. "Why are you here though Fowler?" asked Ratchet as Fowler was looking up toward Dracen's room. "I came because I got a call from the Scientists nearby about a "mutant girl". But really it was just an innocent person." Fowler stated as Ratchet understood who he meant by that.

The next day was a lot better for Dracen, a human man named Josh—who understood what she really was and is willing to help her—was planning to take her out and explore the state of Oregon. "So how are you today Dracen?" Josh asked as he looked at her with a smile. "I'm alright, just a little bit scared that all." Dracen replied as they went to a nearby mall to shop for some clothing for her. About five hours later they emerged from the mall with a ton of cloths for her, now they need to find a restaurant and eat but Dracen could only eat meat though—since she is a partial dragon still. So they found a wonderful restaurant to eat at.


	3. Chapter 2: The Darkside of Humans

Chapter 2: The Darkside of Humans

As they were eating Josh got up to use the restroom and Dracen took the time to meet some other humans. "Hello." Dracen said as a man saw her and was very surprised—for she is in a black with a sky blue rose dress that she saw and bought, and the man was not the kind of man you would ever want to meet if you catch my drift about him, but Dracen did not know the dangers of a complete stranger that is a man. "Why hello there, who are you my dear?" asked the man as Dracen was about to tell him her name, when Josh showed up. "Hey don't talk to him. He's a very bad man Dracen; he would have harmed you if you were alone with him.' Josh explained as they walked back to their car.

But neither of them noticed that the man got into his car and followed them. When they pulled into a hotel to sleep for the night, the man watched everything very carefully and saw they had room 504 and when he got his room it was 505—right across the hall from theirs. The man went straight to his room and smiled, he will soon have that girl in his grasp. But that same night Arcee and Jack pulled up as well; they came from Idaho to meet up with Ratchet. "Will you be alright out here Arcee?" Jack asked as Arcee replied. "Yes Jack, now go get some rest. Tomorrow we will meet Ratchet, and hopefully we will get some information about Optimus." Arcee said as Jack went into the hotel. His room was 506, right next to Dracen and Josh's room.

Dracen left her room to go get a "candy bar" to try and eat, but she bumped into Jack along the way there. "Sorry about that." she apologized as Jack saw her eyes and took a step back. "Who and what are you?" asked Jack as he heard her growl at him. Then Josh came around the corner just in time. "Dracen! Stop! He don't know, don't get angry at him. Please just calm down!" Josh said as he came up to her and calmed her down. "How can I calm down Josh?! I was poisoned by your kind before! Why would he be any different?" Dracen asked as Jack was in awe.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting. Are you human or a Transformer? They can change into vehicles." Jack asked as he saw Josh's facial expression—wondering what he was talking about. "I'm not a Transformer and definitely not a human. I'm a Dragon, a legendary creature here on Earth I believe." Dracen spoke as Jack understood. Then it was getting late, so everyone returned to their rooms for the night. But around 2:45am, Dracen left the room to get some air when the man struck: he grabbed her and managed to knock her out and went into his room with her. Then he placed her on the bed and smiled, when she wakes up he would be done with her and she will be in the hallway.

As the sun started to rise, Josh noticed that Dracen wasn't in the room. He got dressed and went to go look for her when he saw her in the hall sleeping against the wall. "Hey Dracen, wake up." Josh nicely nudged her as she woke up. "What's going on Josh?" asked Dracen as he picked her up and took her to the room, and then he called Jack and requested him to come to their room. Jack came to Josh's room and asked what was going on. "I need your opinion Jack, did you hear anything strange last night?" asked Josh as Jack did remember something. "Now that you mention it, yes. I heard what sounded like a struggle and something else. Why?" Jack asked as Josh got very worried.

"Well, Dracen met this man yesterday at a local restaurant and the man was clearly trying to get Dracen alone—if you know what I mean. And I'm afraid that this man followed us here and got to her somehow." Josh explained as he saw Jack starting to pace back and forth. "How about we go outside, I have a friend I want you to meet." Jack said as they left the room to go talk to Arcee. "Arcee, do you know anything about a young girl that was a Dragon?" asked Jack as Arcee spoke. "Yes, Ratchet said that he saved her from curtain death. Why?" asked Arcee as Josh stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Josh—Dracen's caregiver, that's her name your friend Ratchet gave her." Josh said as Arcee understood.

Then they heard a scream: coming from room 504. "Oh no! Dracen!" Josh yelled as he rushed to their room, but when he got there it was too late: Dracen was kidnapped by the man! "We have to find her, or who know what will happen to her." Josh urgently said as they left the hotel to try to find her. Arcee went to the North and Jack and Josh went to the South to look for her, but after eight hours later they had no luck finding her. "Arcee to Ratchet, are you nearby?" Arcee asked as Ratchet responded. "Yes Arcee, in fact I'm coming around the corner right now. Why?" Ratchet said as he saw them at a restaurant. "We will explain when you come to the farthest part of the parking lot." Arcee explained as Jack went to greet him.

Meanwhile though, the man who took Dracen was already out of Oregon and was in the state of Montana and was enjoying the ride with her. "Don't worry sweetheart, soon you will come to love me." the man cooed as he picked up a sleeping Dracen from the car. While he was on the trip, the man found out about her and what she really was and loved it: dragons are very fierce creatures by nature, so why wouldn't she be aggressive while he had his fun with her? She was fierce and aggressive though—trying to escape the man and not what he was trying to do to her. That night, Dracen was too weak to resist anymore—the person who kidnapped her had made her use all her strength by tying her up to a large cement pole. So when the man came up to her all she could do was whimper as he had his fun.

'I guess only Jack and Josh are the nice humans, everyone else is very cruel. Well I won't let myself be fooled any more, I will attack any other human that gets too close to me!' thought Dracen as the man was done with her and rested for the night. In the middle of the night though, Dracen made her move: she left the man's home and went on her own. As she was walking she saw another young girl being harassed by another man and she went toward them. "Leave her alone! Or I will kill you where you stand!" Dracen growled at the man as he ran off screaming that she was a monster.

"Thank you, but what are you?" asked the girl as Dracen looked away. "You don't want to know, it will frighten you. But if you insist, I'm a Dragon turned human—very long story though." Dracen explained as the girl understood and went home. Dracen continued to walk for another three hours before she had to rest for a bit. Just then a red care came by and stopped when it came to up to where she was laying down. 'Hmm. Maybe this girl knows where the Autobots are. I will take to Lord Megatron.' thought Knock Out as he managed to get her inside him and drove off. About two days later Knock Out arrived at the fortress of New Kaon in Jasper, Nevada.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Megatron and Meeting

Chapter 3: Meeting Megatron and Meeting Ryu

Megatron was very busy with trying to find the other Autobots when Knock Out arrived with something very interesting to say and reveal. "What is it Knock Out?" Megatron asked as he saw him transform with a girl in his hand. "I found her just laying down right next to the open road Lord Megatron. Maybe she could tell us where the Autobots are." Knock Out suggested as Megatron smiled at this information. "Wake her up now, and get that information Knock Out." Megatron ordered as he walked away, leaving Dracen at Knock Out's mercy. "Alright human, wake up right now!" Knock Out said as Dracen started to wake up.

"Hugh, Ratchet is that you?" Dracen asked as she was fully awake. Then she had a sense of danger: this thing was not Ratchet, nor was it friendly. "Put me down right now!" Dracen growled as there was steam coming out of her nostrils—just like a true dragon. Knock Out was very surprised about this "steam" coming from this human girl that he called in Star Scream for back up. "What is it Knock Out?" Star Scream asked as he saw Dracen. "This human had steam coming from her nostrils. Is that normal?" Knock Out asked as Megatron came as well, to find out what is going on.

"I can tell you! It's not normal for a human, but a Dragon. A Shadow Dragon!" a male voice said as he revealed himself. "Who are you?! And what are you doing in my fortress?!" yelled Megatron as the male Dragon came up to Knock Out and took Dracen from him. "Don't be alarmed my little Blackmoon. It's me your father King Ryu, of the Shadow Dragons. At last I found you my sweet little girl." Ryu said in the human tongue as Megatron was very shocked. "Father? Is that really you? I was living through a nightmare! Almost all of the humans that I met were very cruel, only two of them are nice: Jack and Josh. They are like kinship to me father." Dracen explained as she was crying as a human.

"Don't worry honey, we will see them before going home. Your mother took over the lands as soon as you were gone, just now I learned of your destiny: you must pass through the gates of the Underworld by the age of 1,000 dragon years/20 human years and pass Death's test, or your mother will claim the prize if you don't show up by then. The prize for passing the test: to take Death's spot and rule over all life and death—to judge to will die or not, and to see if the person can come back to life or not." Ryu explained as Megatron was very eager to get this power for himself.

"Can I do it as a human father?" Dracen asked as she nestled close to him. "No, you must be a Dragon like me. Death himself chose our clan because we are of Darkness and Shadow, not one or the other. And only the selected Dragon must do this task, you. That is why your mother turned you human, it's almost irreversible and humans are either banished or killed on sight—according to the Elders of each clan. You Blackmoon are destined to wield the ultimate power in existence!" Ryu explained further as Megatron wanted the girl now more than the other Autobots themselves. "How about we make a deal Ryu, I won't kill your daughter if she gives _me_ the power as soon as she gets it. Well?" Megatron requested as he grabbed Dracen and started to squeeze her to death.

"F…father!" Dracen yelled in pain as the other Decepticons entered the room as well. Ryu was growling very ferociously as he watched his daughter slowly die in front of him. "I demand to know who you are and why you wish to have that power!" Ryu demanded as Megatron laughed at him. "My name is Megatron, and soon I shall rule this planet!" Megatron laughed as he threw Dracen across the room, severely injuring her in the process. Just then Ryu changed into the most powerful Shadow Dragon that lived: the mighty Wraith Dragon (note: I got this idea from Dragons of Atlantis)! Then all hell broke loose: the Decepticons were attacking Ryu while he was attacking them, and Megatron took off with Dracen to interrogate her about this power.

"Wake up you filthy human/dragon!" Megatron ordered as he saw her open her eyes slowly. "Please…don't…hurt…me. I'm…too …weak." Dracen whimpered as she was lifted by Megatron yet again. "Lord Megatron, we can't stop this dragon! He's too powerful for us!" Knock Out yelped as he was trying to dodge the attacks of Ryu. '_My daughter, listen to me: I'm dying, I can give you enough strength to change into a dragon and fly away to safety_._ Go find your friends and warn them about Megatron's plan, hurry_!" Ryu said to Dracen though her mind as he started to die. Then like he said: she changed back into a dragon, and flew off to get help—but very injured and crying about the loss of her father.

But when she landed and changed back to a human, another vehicle showed up. "Hey look at that Bulkhead! Let's go see who and what she is." Miko said as she got out of him to investigate Dracen. "Miko, it could be dangerous!" Bulkhead responded to what she said. Dracen saw another human come at her and she let low growl as if to say: "Leave me alone, or I will kill you!" to Miko. Miko on the other hand was very amazed that this girl just growled at her like an animal would do. "Bulkhead, she injured! We need to get her to a hospital and soon!" Miko yelled as he came up to them. "If only Ratchet was here, he would know what to do." Bulkhead spoke as Dracen lifted her head up to talk.

"You...know…Ratchet?" Dracen asked weakly as both of them nodded to her. "Yes, he's our medic. I'm Bulkhead by the way." He said as she smiled at him. "I just met someone named Megatron, and I just barely escaped alive from him. I'm Dracen—as a human, but as a Dragon I'm Blackmoon." Dracen introduced herself as she was getting stronger and stronger. "Well Dracen, we will help you out. Right Bulkhead?" Miko asked him as they went to the nearest hospital. "…Is anyone there? This is Jack, can anyone hear me?" Jack asked as Miko spoke to him. "Jack?! Where are you?! Are you alright?!" Miko replied back as Ratchet spoke this time.

"Miko, Bulkhead? Thank the Allspark that your alright. We are looking for someone named Dracen, please keep an eye out for her." Ratchet said as Bulkhead replied. "We found her Ratchet, barely alive and escaped from Megatron himself." Bulkhead said as Ratchet said a Cybertroinan curse. "We will meet you at the nearest hospital Bulkhead, and please be careful with her, she's also a dragon—and they can be very unpredictable when injured." Ratchet said as he was waiting for them at the hospital. When they got there, Miko got out of Bulkhead and embraced Jack in a hug.

"Let me through please!" Josh yelled as he saw Dracen and gasped out of horror: her sides were cut very deeply and it seemed like she had a broken leg, plus on top of it all she as having difficulty breathing. "She looks worse than you described Bulkhead! Scanning her now to see if there is any permanent damage. Hmm, oh no! She has a broken rib and it's stabbing into her right lung! Get her in there now!" Ratchet demanded as everyone else took her inside the building. The doctors were rushing like crazy around Dracen, trying to keep her stable. "We are losing her!" a doctor shouted as Jack, Miko and Josh were praying and hoping for the best. But then to everyone's horror, she flat lined! "No! She can't be dead, she just can't be!" Miko cried out as Jack comforted her but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Dracen was in limbo, meeting the Ancient Elders of the Dragon Clans, and her father. "Father, where am I?" asked Dracen as her father replied. "You are in limbo my dear." Ryu said as she cried out in horror. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Unity of Megatron and Vri

Chapter 4: The Unity of Megatron and Vritra 

"Why could I be in limbo father?" asked as very frightened Dracen as she saw her Ancient Clan member right in front of her. "Ah hello young one, how are you?" asked the Ancient One as Dracen bowed before him. "Just a bit scared at the moment." Dracen said as her father came up to her. "You're in limbo for this one reason my little girl: you must learn the language of your new friends, then learn how to change forms on your own. With that you can return home and claim your destiny." her father stated as she was coming back to life. "She's alive!" Miko shouted as Jack was trying to stop the echo in his ears. "Welcome back to the world of the living Dracen." Jack said as she saw Josh as well.

"Jack, I was told by my father that I must learn Ratchet's language and learn to change forms, and then I can return home and fulfill my true destiny as a Dragon." Dracen said as she got up but felt very dizzy as soon as she got up. "Take it easy Dracen, you just been through a lot within the last three hours." she heard Josh say as he helped her up slowly. Then about an hour later, the four-some came out of the hospital and saw Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead. "Hey how was she?" Ratchet asked as Miko was still wiping away some old tears. "She died and came back to life somehow. But that's not all, she must learn your language and to transform—according to her father." Jack explained as they left to find Raf and Bumblebee.

Meanwhile, Megatron was preparing to capture Dracen herself when the alarm went off: an intruder. "Knock Out, you and Star Scream go check out who our "guest" is." Megatron ordered as they left. "So this is Earth, hmmm. Too bad Dracen won't live long enough to see the day of her destiny!" a female voice said as Star Scream came around the corner. "Who are you? And how do you know about that girl?" Star Scream asked as the female revealed herself. She was a dragon, but no ordinary dragon: she had teeth like a shark, skin/scales as black as night, her eyes are that of pure evil, and her horns so sharp that she could kill just by mere "tapping" a person. This horrifying dragon is none other than the Queen of the Shadow Dragons herself!

"I know this girl, because she is my daughter. And she is destined to take my power!" the Dragon shouted as Megatron came into the room. "So you're the little pest's mother. Why are you here and what is your name?" Megatron asked as he got close to the dragon. "My name is Vritra, Queen of the Shadow Dragons. I'm here to kill Blackmoon; I cannot allow her to live long enough to get the Power of life and death." Vritra explained as Megatron smiled in her direction. "I have an idea, but first are we allies? Or not?" Megatron asked as Vritra saw in his heart/spark that he wishes to have the same power as her. "Yes we can be allies, but what is your idea?" Vritra said as she listened very carefully. "My idea is very simple, when she get's the power take it from her forcefully and kill her." Megatron laughed as Vritra agreed to his plans.

Meanwhile back to Dracen, they have been traveling for a long time—almost two days straight! But when they got to a hotel, Dracen was very happy. "Jack and Miko, I want you two to stay with Dracen at all times. I will check things out and make sure that we all are safe." Josh said as he checked the perimeter while they got some rooms for the night. Dracen was having a very difficult time though, with the loss of her father and knowing that the day of her destiny is approaching, she could not sleep very well. So she went outside on the balcony to get some air, but the air didn't feel right, it smelt of death and evil. Meaning only one thing: her mother was on Earth to eliminate her for good! Dracen then panicked and went into the room having what was known to humans as a heart attack. "Dracen, what's wrong? Dracen?! Oh no! Jack get Ratchet up now!" Josh yelled as he rushed her to Ratchet. "What's going on Jack?" asked Ratchet as he saw Josh carrying an unconscious Dracen to him.

When Ratchet saw her like this, he wondered why she was having a heart attack like this. About two hours later, Dracen was fully recovered and was able to say something that would ensure the war over her. "My mother is here on Earth, she came for only one purpose: to see me dead. Once I'm out of the way, the power will be hers!" Dracen explained as they all heard laughing coming from above them. "You are partially correct Blackmoon, but I won't kill you just yet. You see I met someone named Megatron, and he wishes to take the power from you the moment you get it. Right my new ally and husband?" Vritra cooed as Megatron showed up.

"Yes, it is true. Also, Dracen since I killed your original father, I'm your father now. Besides, the Autobots are too weak without their leader Optimus Prime! They will fall and we Decepicons shall rise to be the ruler of the Universe!" Megatron laughed as Arcee and the others got ready to fight him. "Also Blackmoon, there is no law against your father to mate with you—since you and I are dragons after all. So Megatron can have an heir if he wishes it, from me or you." Vritra mentioned as everyone gasped out of horror and shock. "I did not know that my dear. How about we talk about our plans before paying our daughter another visit?" Megatron asked his wife as she agreed and they both left. "He just can't do that to you, right Dracen? I mean, your father just can't do that to you." Jack said as he was about to throw up.

"My mother is right: we have no laws against it and it doesn't seem wrong to do it either. I mean, the Dragon Princess of the Water Clan mated with her father because his wife was dead and he wanted a wife to mate with very badly. It's so common that every female dragon where I came from mated with their own father or brother about five times at most, just to populate their own Clan. Besides, Megatron will never be my father—ever!" Dracen explained as everyone looked very ill. Jack was so shocked about what Dracen just explained that he didn't notice that a very good friend was there—and his guardian too. "He Jack and Miko. Who is this?" Raf asked as they just saw him and got happy again. "Raf?! It's so good to see you. How's Bumblebee doing?" Miko asked as she was him pull up.

Meanwhile Megatron and Vritra were talking about their plans. "So it is true then, I can mate with her once I'm a part of your Clan." Megatron said as he listened to his new wife's ways of life. "Yes it is indeed. Every Clan's females have mated with their own blood families in order to keep up the population on our planet. So once we are officially married—by my tradition of course—you can select one of us to mate with. She will argue and resist of course, but if it is done, you don't have to kill her to get the power: it will be shared between you both until you take all of it, which you can by telling Death that she is not worthy of the power but you are." Vritra explained as Megatron was very happy about the news.

"Then let the marriage ceremony begin!" Megatron laughed as he was going to rule the Universe with his new wife alongside him. About four days later both Megatron and Vritra were married, and had plans for Blackmoon's part in the family. "Lord Megatron, what does that make you? King of the Shadow Dragons?" Knock Out asked as he saw his leader's new form: a Dragon, not a normal Transformer—meaning, he is now flesh and blood like his wife yet he can change to his robotic self as well. "Yes Knock Out, it does mean that. Besides being this creature could have its advantages over the Autobots and their friends." Megatron said as he was about to test out his wings.

Back to Dracen though, four days have passed and she was able to change back into a Dragon at will, and she was able to speak Cybertronian at last. But what she did not know is that Megatron is now officially her father and only time will tell if he wants her alive long enough to see her destiny come to pass. 'Things are going really good so far, I just hope that Megatron dies at my mother's hands and doesn't marry her.' thought Dracen as she flew in her dragon form over the Autobots and her human friends.


	6. Chapter 5: Dracen's Nightmare, A Reality

Chapter 5: Dracen's Nightmare…A Reality?!

Just as Dracen was coming in for a landing the worst happened to her: she turned back into a human! "Look out below!" yelled Dracen as she landed on top of Bulkhead. "Dracen! Are you alright?" Bulkhead asked as she nodded to him. Then the others came to see if she was alright. "I'm fine really, just changed back into a human during the landing procedure. That's all." Dracen laughed as she walked toward Ratchet. When Ratchet was done making sure that Dracen was not hurt, he then told the group about Smokescreen and his location. "Alright I know that we all were separated by Optimus, but Smokescreen is well on his way to us as I speak." Ratchet said as everyone was very happy, Team Prime is finally going to be united again.

"Wait! Where's Optimus at?" asked Miko as the others just realized that he's missing as well. "Optimus is…is…dead. I'm sorry." Ratchet whispered as Jack, Raf, and Miko were in shock. "Wait a moment though; I can bring him to life with the power I'm supposed to inherit!" Dracen excitedly said as Ratchet and Arcee looked at her. "You mean that you can really do that?" asked Arcee as Dracen nodded to her. Just then as they were about to talk about the plan to bring him back, Dracen noticed that a Dragon messenger arrived there. "A message to you Princess Blackmoon. It reads: The marriage of the Queen and Megatron is official and they would like it if their daughter—Blackmoon—could come home and welcome the relationship." the Dragon messenger stated as Dracen was horror struck.

"Are you joking?! They got married?!" Dracen asked horrified as the messenger spoke up again. "That is not all Princess, there's more: Also, if the Princess refuses to come home—here on Earth—then her father shall receive the power of Life and Death. She has until the tenth sunset after this message to come home…or else!" the messenger said as Dracen was so horrified that she could barely stand up. "Dracen, this can't be true. Right?" Jack asked as he saw her eyes gloss over. "Ratchet, can you do something?!" Miko shouted as he just could not believe it either. "Hold on you guys! What does this power do and how will it work?" Raf asked as Dracen looked at him.

"It means that if I don't go "home" to my mother and…my father, I will lose the power of control Life and Death—and Megatron will. He could kill off every one of you slowly with the power, but if I go home when I'm supposed to I will keep that power." Dracen said as she was so afraid of her mother now. That night though, Dracen had a very horrible nightmare.

"_Ah, Dracen. Welcome home my dear. How are you?" asked Vritra as she moved to the side so Megatron was in Dracen's sight. "My daughter, we meet again. This is such a wondrous occasion, but it's time for you to learn your place: as my other wife!" Megatron laughed as he grabbed her and took her to his room. There he changed into his Dragon form and Dracen was forced to change into hers as well. About five hours later Megatron came out of the room to speak to Vritra. "So is it done yet? Will the power be shared between us?" Megatron asked her as she shook her head._

"_No, you must continue doing this to her for the next five months, then it shall be done. According to Ancient Laws, if the husband or father wants the same powers they must mate with the one until the day before that person receives the powers. Then my dear, we can rule the Universe!" Vritra said laughing as Megatron understood his first wife. So he went back into Dracen's room and begun again, a few hours later when she woke up he did it yet again to her. Then about four days later the unexpected happened: Optimus showed up and saved her from this hell Megatron and her mother created for her._

"_Dracen, you need to get out of here now! I will handle Megatron himself!" Optimus yelled as she ran out of the Fortress and was heading to the other Autobots and her friends. When she looked back, there was nothing there! "Dracen, you need to wake up now! Please wake up! Tell Ratchet that I will wait for you!" Optimus' voice was heard very clearly as Dracen looked for him. "Optimus is that you?" Dracen asked as he spoke again. "Yes it is me. I will be waiting under the ruble of the old base near Megatron's Fortress." Optimus said as he was fading away, since Dracen was waking up now._

"Dracen! Dracen, wake up!" Jack yelled as she bolted up right. "What happened to her?" asked Miko as Jack just shrugged. Then Dracen got up and ran to Ratchet as fast as she could. "Ratchet, Ratchet! You won't believe what just happened to me!" Dracen yelled as Ratchet looked into her direction. "What is it? What happened?" Ratchet asked a bit worried as Dracen spoke. "I had a horrible nightmare and just when I was about to wake up I heard Optimus' voice! He said that he is waiting under the ruble of the old base by Megatron's Fortress, and that he wants me to come there as soon as I get the power!" Dracen explained as the others heard this too and was very happy about it.

"You mean that Optimus came to you in your nightmare to tell you this?" Ratchet asked as she nodded to him. Then it occurred to him: Optimus knows about Dracen and her destiny and wishes her to help him come back to life. "This is wonderful news Dracen! It means soon Optimus will be back!" Ratchet declared as everyone was so excited. "Not on my watch Autobot! You see I want my family to be whole and my daughter being near the likes of you takes that away from me. Come Dracen, it's time to come home. _**NOW**_!" Megatron ordered as he was in his Dragon form. "Over my dead body Megatron!" Arcee shouted as Megatron merely laughed at her. "I don't think so, get Blackmoon now!" Megatron yelled as a group of Shadow Dragons came and grabbed her.

"Let me go! Ratchet, help me!" Dracen yelled as she was fighting to break free and go to the others. "It's no use Dracen, these were your loyal guards but now they obey me and your mother now." Megatron laughed as he took off with her to his home. "Soon you will know your place in the family my dear." Megatron cooed as they arrived home. "Ahh hello my darling daughter, how are you?" asked Vritra as she welcomed in her daughter. Then Dracen saw that her "father" was getting a little too close for comfort to her. "Dracen go with your father to the bedroom right now please. Don't make this even harder on us." Vritra cooed as Dracen could not believe this was really happening to her.

"No I won't go! I'm leaving this place and never returning!" Dracen yelled as she fought against Megatron's grip on her but to no avail. "Vritra, help me control our daughter please." Megatron requested as she helped him. Dracen was on the verge of tears: her worst nightmare is coming true at that exact moment! "No please don't do this to me! Please!" Dracen begged as Megatron made her change into her Dragon form while he did the same. "Now my darling, it's time to get to _really_ know each other." Megatron said as he begun to have his fun with her. Vritra was hearing her daughter's screams and pleas, but chose to ignore her completely as she cleaned up the base a bit.

The other Decepticons though, when they heard the screams and pleas they were very excited to see what Megatron was doing to Dracen. In fact some of them wanted to be a part of the action themselves. "Excuse us my lady, but can we have some fun with her as well?" asked a Decepticon as Vritra smiled at them. "You can in about five months and three days; she must get the power first. Alright?" Vritra asked as they nodded at her. When she came up to the bedroom door, she stopped and smiled: Megatron will get what he wishes and she will get her revenge on Dracen. "Megatron my dear. I think it's time to go to sleep, after all it is 11:00pm. Would you like to sleep with her tonight, or me?" asked Vritra as Megatron looked at her and smiled. "With her tonight and until she gets her power." Megatron requested as Vritra understood.

Meanwhile though, Ratchet was having a very hard time finding Dracen. "Ratchet, they went to Jasper, Nevada. That is where the Fortress is, remember?" Jack said as he saw Miko and Bulkhead starting to get angry. Then Smokescreen arrived at their new base. "Smokescreen how are you? Are you ready for a fight?" asked Ratchet as Smokescreen just looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" he asked as Ratchet explained everything to him. "Are you serious Ratchet?! A Dragon/human is here on Earth and she is going to inherit this special power that can bring Optimus back to life?! But Megatron has her?!" Smokescreen asked as Ratchet only nodded at him. It was very clear though what must be done: get Dracen back and kill Megatron at any and all costs—even if it means losing the chance to get Optimus Prime back.

Back to Dracen, she was feeling very sore all over and Megatron wasn't finished with her yet. "Now Dracen, as soon as you get the power you may go free under one condition: you must surrender all of it to me, or I shall keep you here in the bed with me until you do. Understood?" Megatron demanded as Dracen only nodded in agreement—she was to horrified to speak aloud. About three hours later, Megatron was fast asleep at last. 'Ratchet where are you?! Optimus I wish that you were alive and can rescue me from this hell. Please." Dracen thought as she fell asleep crying. Little did she know that a miracle was about to unfold…


	7. Chapter 6: A Miracle--Optimus is Alive!

Chapter 6: A Miracle—Optimus is Alive!

The next morning, Dracen was ordered to take a shower and freshen up for the Royal Day. The Royal Day is when the Queen and King of the Shadow Dragons announce their heir and what she is capable of doing. "I will not participate in this! In fact I will leave!" Dracen yelled as Megatron was trying to fix her necklace—the Shadow Dragon heirloom, pasted down from her grand-father to Ryu (her real father) and now from Megatron to her. "You will not Dracen, or I will keep you chained to the bed until the day arrives." Megatron whispered in her ear as she struggled to get away from him. "Now, now, now Dracen. Is that any way to treat your mother and father?" Vritra asked as Dracen glared at her.

"You're Majesties; it's time to announce the heir to your throne to all the other Dragon Clans." A messenger said as Vritra looked at her daughter one last time. Then they left the throne room and went to where Megatron placed a gateway to the Dragon Universe. 'Soon I shall have what I desire and Dracen will suffer for the rest of her existence!' thought Megatron as he let Dracen go to her human form until everyone showed up. About thirty minutes later, Dracen was a Dragon again and she saw a very old friend of hers from the Light Clan—the Shadow and Light Clans have been enemies for over five millenniums until her father Ryu made a truce between them. "Hey Blackmoon! How are you?" asked Kendra as she saw the look on her face: horror, pain, and loss of hope.

"Ah, Kendra how are you? I'm sorry about my daughter; she's had a lot of things going on. To say some of them: her acceptance of her destiny, the loss of my late husband Ryu at the hands of humans, and some other things as well." Vritra said as Kendra understood but was confused at why Blackmoon won't talk to her at all. When Vritra left, Kendra was going to get the truth from her friend—even if it means taking her into the human world and far from there. "Blackmoon, please talk to me! How about we go to the human world? You name the place even." Kendra said as Dracen looked very happy. "Alright, let's go! Follow me Kendra." Dracen replied as they left the Dragon City and went back to Earth.

But when they got back Dracen was treated like Royalty at the Decepticon Base and Kendra was very surprised about it, about two hours later they arrived at a human city and changed into humans—to blend right in. "Hello there sweetheart! How about you come with me tonight?" a man requested to Kendra as Dracen growled at him. "She's with me, so back off!" Dracen yelled to all males as she glared at them all. Then a familiar person walked into the room. "Dracen?! Is that really you?!" Josh asked as she nodded to him. "Dracen? Blackmoon, what is going on here?" Kendra asked as she saw other human come their way, with their vehicles. "It's a long story, but first I want you to meet my friends—and also kinship to me." Dracen spoke as Jack, Miko, and Raf all came up to her.

"Dracen, I thought Megatron killed you or did something worse to you!" Miko cried as Kendra did not understand any of this. "Dracen, I thought Megatron became your father after Ryu was killed by humans." Kendra stated as everyone looked at her with hatred in their eyes. "That's not true Kendra, I was captured by him at first then my real father came to save me. Megatron killed him, and then my mother came to Earth and married him to have me as their daughter. Now Megatron whishes me to share my power with him—and you know what that means by our standard as Dragons." Dracen explained as Kendra felt so horrible for her that she embraced her in a hug.

"Oh Dracen, that is so horrible! Why did you have to endure all of this pain? Why?" Kendra asked as she saw Dracen go up to the red and white vehicle. "Ratchet, please scan me. I want to make sure that Megatron didn't leave anything on or in me." Dracen requested as Ratchet did as she asked and found nothing wrong with her. "Hey Dracen, will you stay with us? Will your friend stay too?" asked Raf as she looked at him and nodded to him. Then they went home to the new base and got plenty of rest and caught up with each other.

Meanwhile Megatron couldn't find his daughter anywhere, and neither could Darius—the Light Clan King. "Hello there Megatron, how are you doing today?" asked Darius as Megatron just walked on. Then Vritra came up to him with awful news: their daughter is missing! "We will find her my dear and when we do, I will torture her so bad that she'll wish that she never did this!" Megatron firmly stated to her as she just smiled at him. They both know that if Dracen were to tell any other Clan about their true plans, that will be exiled to the farthest part of the Dragon Universe and they will be human forever! Then the announcement of Dracen to be the heir to the Shadow Clan and her destiny was cancelled.

"We did what was best my dear, besides it can't get any worse. Right?" Megatron cooed as he was about to kiss his wife when a Decepticon came up to him. "Lord Megatron, Dracen was seen and requested to show her friend Kendra around on Earth. But there's more, it seems that the former Autobot base is haunted: we saw movement down there. We were about to check it out when you arrived." the Decepticon said as Megatron was in a panic. "Are you sure you saw movement?!" Megatron asked as the Decepticon nodded. Megatron knew what this means: Optimus is back! "I must find Dracen now, tell me where she is." Megatron ordered as the Decepticon answered him.

Back to Dracen, the Autobots and humans were enjoying themselves when the alarm went off. "There's an unidentified Autobot signal coming this way! Wait a minutes, I think it's…no it can't be! It's Optimus!" Ratchet declared as the others were very excited and happy. "Are you sure Ratchet?!" asked Arcee as he nodded to her and opened the door. About ten minutes later, Optimus Prime himself came through the doorway to the base and transformed to greet everyone. "OPTIMUS! It's really you!" Jack said as he came up to him. "Yes Jack it's really me, there is one person you must thank for bringing me back to life: Dracen." Optimus said as he gestured toward her.

Then there was an attack on the base, and Megatron was heard very clearly. "Dracen! It's time to come home right now! Your mother and I were very worried about you." Megatron ordered as Optimus saw Dracen shiver with pure fear. Optimus then went up to Megatron to confront him once and for all. "So it's true then, you're alive Optimus. But not for long." Megatron laughed as he knew his real plan: distract him while the other Shadow Dragons capture Dracen again. "Megatron, what do you mean by what you said?" Optimus ordered as Megatron just laughed at him. "You're so clueless Optimus Prime! Dracen is my daughter and it's time for her to come home with me. Good-bye Optimus!" Megatron replied as he took off with the other dragons and Dracen.

"Oh no! Dracen!" Optimus yelled as he saw her struggle to escape but to no avail. "Ratchet, we must mount a rescue party for her." Optimus said as Ratchet understood what he meant. Then when he got back in the base, Optimus saw the children's faces: very sad and loss of hope for Dracen to return alive. "We will find her and bring her home safely Jack, Miko, and Rafael. I promise." Optimus whispered to them as they were very doubtful. But they had a very good reason to be that way: for Megatron plans to do the ultimate to Dracen, he plans to make her suffer with her own powers of Life and Death.

Meanwhile Megatron was punishing Dracen for running away from home. "Now Dracen do you understand the consequences of your actions?! Do you?!" Megatron yelled at her as he grabbed her by the neck in his robot form at threw her into the wall multiple times. Dracen was so injured that she could barley breath right, and then Megatron grabbed her yet again and kissed her as her body went limp in his grasp. "Now my dear, it's time to have some fun with you. Don't you agree?" Megatron cooed as he took her into the bedroom to have fun with her. Dracen was too weak to fight him, which she even just laid still and let him do whatever he wanted to her.

When Megatron was finished with her he then moved on to Kendra and smirked at her. "I know that I can't do anything to you my dear Kendra, but you will watch as I take the very thing that keeps Dracen together: her very _**SOUL**_!" Megatron shouted as Kendra was too horrified at him to do anything. Kendra watched in pure horror as Megatron continued to beat Dracen and enjoy himself with her, and then something came out of Dracen's body: her soul! "Megatron my dear, you achieved the impossible! You have her soul now: it means that you can have the power and she will not be able to disobey you ever again!" Vritra said triumphantly as they laughed together.

Just then Darius showed up with the Elders from each Clan. "Kendra! Arrest them!" Darius ordered as the other Light Dragons arrested Megatron and Vritra and took them to their trial. But Dracen was not moving nor was she breathing very well, then it hit Darius: her Dragon soul is gone! "Don't kill them! He took her soul from her!" Darius yelled as the other dragons gasped in pure shock and terror—for her. Kendra feared the worst for her friend that she told her father that someone named Optimus could help them get her back. "Are you sure about this Kendra?" asked her father as they left with Dracen to the Autobot base.

When they got there, Optimus was horrified to see Dracen limp in a man's arms. "Who are you and what did you do to her?!" Optimus ordered as the man stepped forward. "I'm Darius, King of the Light Dragon Clan. Dracen is a friend of my daughter's. Megatron had done the worst thing to a dragon: he took her soul, meaning she belongs to him for all eternity unless you can do something to change that." Darius explained as Optimus understood that Dracen's very existence hangs in the balance.


	8. Chapter 7: Megatron's Victory over Drace

Chapter 7: Megatron's Victory over Dracen

Five months went by with no luck of helping Dracen, and Death has arrived to greet his new successor and to give the power to her. But when he arrived at the home of Vritra and Megatron he noticed that a Light Dragon left him a massage: "Death I'm sorry to inform you that both of Dracen's parents are on trial for disobeying the oldest law of our kind. Dracen is with friends at the moment, the Autobots. You might remember someone named Optimus Prime, he is currently helping Dracen get her soul back. Meet us there at his base. Signed, Darius King of the Light Dragon Clan." So Death went to the Autobot base to find his successor Dracen and to help her out of the situation.

When he arrived there, the children looked very afraid of him. "Optimus, there is someone here that looks very familiar. He looks like the Grim Reaper, oh no! He is!" Miko shouted as everyone else came into the room. "What do you mean Miko?" Optimus asked as he saw Death and recognized him. "Ah hello there Optimus Prime. How are you doing since you came back?" asked Death as Optimus calmed the children down. "Not so good Death, Dracen is…" Optimus whispered as Death understood completely. Then Darius came into the room with a look of pure sadness. "It's too late to save her, Megatron took her body as well." Darius explained as Death realized that the one named Megatron is trying to take the power for himself and with Dracen's soul out of her body it just might happen.

Meanwhile Megatron and Vritra were with Dracen alone in their new home. But how did they escape their trials you ask? Simple: the judge let them go if they shared the power together, so they were able to cause even more damage to Dracen and the Autobots. "Darling, why don't you eat her soul rather than keep it like this." Vritra asked as she saw Megatron toying with her daughter, but very harshly. "No…please… don't! Please…" Dracen pleaded weakly as she saw that her mother enjoyed every second of her torture. Dracen was too weak to resist any form of torture from both of them, even the worst one of all: Megatron eating her soul. It is said though, that if someone eats a Dragon's soul, that Dragon will be erased from existence.

But this case is different: Death chose Dracen to be his successor and if her soul dose get devoured by anyone, she will revert back to an egg and will wait about another thousand years to hatch again. As for the one whom did such a horrible thing will become the owner of the Dragon for all time—whether the person is a Transformer, a human, or even another Dragon. Dracen watched in pure horror as Megatron was about to eat her soul when a Light Dragon spotted them and alerted the others in his search party. "Do it now Megatron! Hurry!" Vritra shouted as he opened his mouth to eat it.

Just then Optimus crashed into Megatron and spared Dracen's soul from be devoured—for now though. "Optimus Prime! How dare you interfere with my plans!" Megatron yelled as he saw this wife being confronted by the Grim Reaper himself. "Vritra, we meet again. Why do you wish to harm your fifth child? Is it because I chose her and not the other four that came before her? You did heed my warning though: the next five children you have, one of them will take my place and have the power of Life and Death. So you killed the others thinking that if you kill them all you will be safe. But Dracen—or shall I say Backmoon—was born and you fell in love with her. In fact you even made her the heir to the throne of Shadow Dragons!" Death explained as everyone heard that, even Megatron.

As he smirked evilly towards Dracen, he thought of a brilliant plan: take over as Death and destroy all who dares to oppose only _him_. Jack and Miko were trying to get Dracen out of there when they saw Megatron come and grab for her. "Optimus!" they both yelled as he saw what Megatron was doing and rammed into him yet again. Death was fed up with Vritra so he just killed her with his scythe, ending her very existence. But when her turned around what he saw shocked him: Optimus and Megatron fighting over Dracen, while two human children were leaving with her—but they were struggling since Dracen is in her Dragon form.

"Allow me to help you two out with this." Death requested as he carried her body to a safe place. "She should be alright now, in fact how about I do this." Death said as he placed her soul back into her body. Dracen took in a deep breath as she sat up and saw where she was. "Jack, Miko. What's going on? Where are we?" asked Dracen as Death greeted her as well. "Hello there my successor, we meet at last." Death bowed as he looked at her eyes—they were a very sparkly light blue. When the other Autobots arrived at their location, Bulkhead was very happy to see Dracen alive and almost fully recovered. "Hey Dracen! Are you alright now?" asked Bulkhead as she smiled and nodded to him.

Everyone was so happy that they forgot about Megatron and Optimus fighting, until Optimus landed next to them injured. "I win Optimus Prime! Now I will be taking my prize, you belong to me now Dracen!" Megatron laughed as he grabbed for her and caught her in his clutches again. "Optimus help!" Dracen shouted as Megatron continued to laugh at her predicament. "Your mine now, no one can save you! Soon I will devour your soul and I will get the power, while you become my slave as a mere hatchling!" Megatron said as he took off with her to the Dragon Universe. "Is that true Death?' asked Optimus as he saw Death shook his head at him.

"It's not true yet, I can give the power to someone else. That person will be my successor, and I will choose you Optimus Prime." Death responded as Optimus agreed to take the power. Just then a scream was heard, a Dragon scream: Dracen's soul was just devoured by Megatron! "Does that think what I think it means Optimus?" asked a scared and sad Raf as Optimus nodded to him. "It does Rafael, Dracen is gone for good. Megatron devoured her soul. I'm so sorry that I failed her." Optimus whispered as Death also went away for good—he's gone and now Optimus is in charge of Life and Death.

Meanwhile Megatron was waiting for the power to come to him, but it never came. Then Dracen's egg hatched and a dark shaded purple Dragon came out of the egg. "Ah my little girl, I will call you Lamia. Now rest up for the night my little one." Megatron cooed to her as she snuggled up to her father. Just ten she let out a little roar and he smiled down at her—she will be just like him when she's older, but for now Lamia is too vulnerable to be left alone. "We must rest my dear, in the morning we will hut for food." Megatron said as he went to sleep with his daughter safe in his hands. She was having nightmares of her past life though that night, and Lamia was terrified of them.

But this one in particular will not go away at all: she was a dragon yet a human as well; her name was Dracen and not Lamia. As the nightmare progressed, she noticed that the one called Megatron—her father—was the one who tried to kill her and take something away from her. But morning came all too quickly for her as her father woke her up. "Come Lamia it's time to hunt, we will hunt humans today. I'll let you pick out your meal." Megatron stated as they went to the human world. About three months had passed since Megatron and Dracen were never heard from again, until now. "Optimus I'm picking up a Decepticon/Dragon life form as well as a very young Dragon life form coming this way!" Ratchet yelled as everyone got ready to fight.

Lamia was hunting away from her father when she spotted her meal: Jack Darby. As she went quietly towards him, she saw another potential meal—Miko. "Hey Jack, do you miss Dracen?" asked Miko as Lamia heard than name again. "Yes I do. But now Megatron probably has her as a pet Dragon by now or worse." Jack said as he was feeling depressed. Then Lamia went in for the kill, she jumped onto Jack trying to bite his neck—aiming for his jugular vein. "Get Optimus! Hurry Miko!" Jack yelled as he was trying to fight off the Dragon. But then Megatron came and saw his daughter about to kill off one of the Autobots' human ally.

"Ah there you are Lamia. Good girl, let's take your meal away from here so you can eat in peace." Megatron said as they left with Jack in her mouth. Miko then ran to base to get Optimus and the others. "Optimus! Jack has been taken by Megatron and a new Dragon named Lamia! She's going to eat him; we have to stop them before it's too late!" Miko declared as Optimus grew worried. For Optimus knew who Lamia really was, and it will be very hard to convince her that she was a sweet and kind Dragon that can change into a human as well. But right now he must save Jack before it's too late and Jack falls victim to Megatron as well—and gets devoured by their former friend Dracen.


	9. Chapter 8: Jack's last Day with Team Pri

Chapter 8: Jack's Last Day with Team Prime?

"Megatron tell your pet to let me go!" yelled Jack as Lamia had a very firm grip on him. "My pet?! How dare you call her my pet! She is my daughter…Lamia. You are nothing but her meal Jack Darby!' Megatron yelled defending his daughter's pride. Then Lamia was about to eat his leg when he remembered that Dracen was his daughter as well, so he thought of a plan to make sure that is theory is correct. "Wait, wasn't Dracen your daughter Megatron? If she was, why did you eat her soul?" asked Jack as Megatron grew furious at him. "Dracen is no more, now her name is Lamia! Plus she has no memory of being Dracen, the only way that she can is for her to pass through the Gates of the Underworld and to get the power that I was supposed to get. Only then will she remember everything." Megatron laughed as Jack saw her eyes turn to the way they were as Dracen, then back to being as they are now.

Then Lamia spoke for the first time—and it sounded like Dracen's voice too. "F…f..father!" roared Lamia as Megatron was so proud of her. "Sweetheart, eat your meal. I will be back shortly; I must get my own meal." Megatron said as he flew off into the night to get an unsuspecting human for his meal. "Lamia please listen to me! Don't do this to me, we are friends! Please…" Jack pleaded as she was devouring his right leg. Then there was a scream and Megatron returned with a lot of humans to eat—about ten to thirty of them and Jack's mother as one of them. "Mom! Megatron let her go now!" Jack yelled/pleaded as she saw him and gasped out of horror. "That will never happen Jack, you are my daughter's meal and your mother is my meal. But don't worry, I promise I will eat her last—so she can watch you get devoured slowly!' Megatron laughed as he ate two humans already.

June saw in pure horror as he son was being eaten alive by a young Dragon and just wanted to help him but Megatron would not let her near him at all. Out of the blue, Optimus showed up to rescue Jack and his mother. "Megatron let them go!" Optimus yelled angrily as Megatron just laughed. "Never Optimus Prime! My daughter will eat your human friend and then I shall eat his mother!" Megatron laughed as Optimus prepared to fight Lamia. "Your daughter will die Megatron! I will kill her and will never allow her to come back to life!" Optimus shouted as he launched an attack on Lamia.

"Optimus wait! It's Dracen! But she lost all of her memories as Dracen!" Jack explained as he tried to stop Optimus from attacking. Then it hit him: Megatron's so called "daughter" was Dracen, now his daughter was eating Jack alive, it was all making sense now. "Don't worry Jack I will restore her memory." Optimus said as there was a very bright light, when it went away Dracen was back and Lamia was dead. "Optimus? Where are we? Why do I have blood coming from my mouth?! And why is Jack partially devoured?!" asked Dracen as Jack fell unconscious. "It's a very long story Dracen. We need to get Jack and his mother out of here now!" Optimus ordered as they left Megatron alone eating his meal—and sleeping too.

Dracen felt so horrible when she learned what happened to Jack, caused by her. "Jack I'm so sorry." Dracen whispered as she stayed by his bedside that night. Raf and Miko could not believe that Jack is alive—just barely though—and that Dracen is back. "Dracen, it's so good to see you! How are you?" asked Miko as they entered the room to talk to her. "Not good Miko, you see…the Dragon that did this to Jack…is none other than me. I was reborn as Lamia, Megatron's faithful and loyal daughter—just like he wanted. Optimus came to rescue him and June when Jack told him the Lamia was really Dracen—myself—and he brought my old life back." Dracen explained as Miko and Raf looked at her is horror.

Then Jack woke up, just to be greeted by a ton of questions. "Hey now, that is enough! Jack is recovering from his injuries!" Ratchet shouted as Miko and Raf were shooed out of the room while Dracen and him talked to Jack. When Jack looked down to his feet, he saw that there was a mechanical leg and that his other leg was amputated—in order to save his life. "Ratchet, what happened to my left leg? Dracen…how?" Jack asked as Optimus entered the room with his mother. "Oh Jack! Your alive! And _you_, how dare you even come near my son after what you did to him!" June spat at Dracen as she just wanted to kill her. "Mom, she is Dracen again not that other Dragon." Jack said trying to reason with her but to no avail.

"I know very well who she was and is now. Do not make excuses for her Jack; she was trying to murder you by eating you alive! Optimus I want you to bridge me and Jack as far away as possible from here, we will live on our own away from Team Prime. We will move in about ten days, which will give us enough time to find a new house." June said as she was just livid at Dracen for harming her son. Dracen understood what must be done: she had to leave the safety of the Autobots forever if Jack is to stay with them. "No June, you won't be moving anywhere. I will go back to the Dragon realm where I belong, and then I will request the Elders from each Clan to close the gateway. Leaving me trapped with Megatron for all eternity, leaving the Earth and all of you safe from him." Dracen declared as she turned back into her dragon form.

Jack then felt something that he never felt before: true love. "Dracen please don't do this! Megatron will kill you or do worse than that to you if you're trapped with him in that realm! Please reconsider your choice!" pleaded Jack as his mother was about to go ballistic from what he said. "I'm sorry Jack, it's the only way. Besides Optimus has the power of Life and Death now, I'm no longer needed anymore." Dracen said as she was about to fly home forever. Optimus felt so horrible, it was _his_ fault: he failed to protect Dracen from Megatron, and now Dracen thinks that she must suffer for becoming evil and almost completely devouring her friend. "Dracen, wait. You're not at fault here, I am. If I protected you better, Megatron wouldn't have done that to you June this is my doing, please forgive Dracen and take your anger out on me instead." Optimus pleaded as June and Dracen shook their heads.

"Dracen I want to tell you this before you leave, I love you!" Jack stated as his mother was stunned at this new revelation. "You what?! How can you love her after what she did to you?!" June yelled as Jack winced at her rage toward Dracen (note: her rage is about 1million times worse than Darth Vader's when he at his peak of anger!). Then Dracen left as June threw something very sharp at her—aiming for her heart of course—but missed and got her arm/front leg. "Good riddance to her, now Jack you can recover without her nearby. I will check in on you later." June said as she calmed down.

Little did they know that Megatron watched everything and was very pleased: Dracen will be his once again! 'Now to get Dracen to close the gateway to the human realm! Then now one will stop me from doing whatever I please to her!' though Megatron as he flew toward the portal leading to the Dragon realm. Dracen looked one last time at her "home" and started to cry, all of her friends were there and she will never again see them. "Hello Dracen, you are mine one again!" Megatron shouted as he grabbed her and took off to his home within the Dragon realm. This time Dracen didn't even bother to put up a fight as Megatron attacked her over and over again her will to fight was dead, it died the moment she lost all of her friends as Lamia.

"What's this? No fight in you? You are weak and pathetic Dracen! Now you will become my slave!" Megatron shouted as he whipped her with his tail, forcing her to cry out in pain. 'This is my punishment for being born, if I wasn't born then all of this wouldn't have happened. My mother was right about one thing, getting rid of me will solve this.' Thought Dracen as she lost her will to live, even to exist for good. Megatron was tired of beating her up, so he let her be as he cleaned off his body from all of her blood being spilt on him.

Meanwhile Jack, Miko, and Raf were thinking of a way to save Dracen from curtain death. "Optimus if she dies, can you bring her back?" Miko asked as Optimus nodded to them. "I can, but not here. She will come back in the Dragon realm only unless she comes here before dying." Optimus explained as the children were very sad and disappointed. Then June Darby entered the room, crying. "Jack, you're alright. Right? You aren't dead and this is a living nightmare, right?" she asked as Jack nodded to her as she hugged him. "Then it was all just a nightmare then, right?" June asked as this time she saw her son's left leg and was even more horrified.

"Mom, it was no nightmare, but Dracen is in a lot of danger. Please allow her to come back, please?" Jack asked as June remembered about that monster of a Dragon. "No! I will not allow her to come back, she will finish what she started Jack: she will devour the rest of you and then I will lose my son forever! She is nothing more than a monster!" June cried out as she saw the others get teary eyed as well, they really do care about her. Then Ryu appeared before Optimus Prime and the others. "There is a way for her to be redeemed Optimus, she must find the Gates of the Underworld and challenge you to a fight: the winner gets the power of Life and Death. If she wins, then my daughter—not Megatron's—will turn into a Rainbow Dragon and everything will be back to normal. You must try to get through to her Optimus." Ryu requested as Optimus understood what that meant for everyone: a second chance.

Meanwhile, Megatron was just coming back from taking a "bath" when he spotted Dracen limping away from their home toward a group of Water Dragons. "Hey look over there! It's Blackmoon!" a Water Dragon shouted as they came near her. "Someone get the Rainbow Dragon Clan Elder, now!" another Water Dragon shouted as Megatron was listening very closely. But then a Rainbow Dragon appeared and saw Dracen on the verge of death. "This young dragon is too close to death. We must summon the Grim Reaper if we are to save her. Yes I know that he's gone and replaced himself with another person named Optimus Prime, but perhaps he can save her." The Elder said as Megatron was furious at this news.

'I can't allow Optimus to come here! He will ruin everything! I must get her back and then finish what I started, and then no one will save her!' thought Megatron as he held a very small orb of light in his claws, and it's growing every second that passes by with Dracen near death…


End file.
